elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Allelujah Haptism
|image = Image:lolbow.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is , really. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Alle, battery-kun, and E-0057. |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 25 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Modified Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Russian, English, and some Chinese (Mandarin) |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1207 (Deck #12) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Gundam 00 |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Cathisma |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Kim }} is on a boat...AND HE MISSES HIS MARIE-CHAN. ;A; Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Allelujah has enhanced fighting related abilities. Newtype Flash, heightened senses and reflexes, and nanomachines in his body. He’s intelligent and can form strategic attacks quickly. Generally the abilities of a Super-Soldier in the Gundam 00 canon. Sadly he lost his ability of quantum brain waves(so he thinks), so his skills are slightly dulled (being from lack of confidence of the actual brain waves is unknown). So basically he doesn’t have any special abilities besides the nanomachines. The nanomachines help maintain his body, preventing possible damage done by living in space. Personality: Allelujah is a soft spoken, polite young man. He has good manners, always being respectful of others and is very considerate of others on the surface level. He is a great and loyal friend, and treasures his friends and “family” greatly. He’s gentle, peaceful, and doesn’t want to harm civilians. On the other hand, he’s not a doormat or pushover. He isn’t easy to break, and if someone annoys him, he’ll probably distance himself from the situation or stand his ground. He’s rather hesitant to trust people, because of his work and just the fact he feels he can’t trust himself sometimes. He is against unnecessary killing and is saddened by how humanity has hurt each other over and over again. He can be insecure about himself, because he has depended on his other personality, Hallelujah, to get him out of a tight situation or take over when he can’t deal with a certain situation. He has a guilt complex due to his past actions and killing his brethren again. Not to mention he feels guilty about relying on Hallelujah, and feels guilty for any wrong doing Hallelujah has done. He questions if Hallelujah is actually him, or if Hallelujah is supposed to be the “real” him. He has a strong attachment to Hallelujah, feeling that Hallelujah has been the only one there for him through the worst of times. Overall, Allelujah is probably the nicest guy you’re going to meet (if you’re nice to him, that is) that has a tragic past. He also has trouble facing the truth, and sometimes puts his opinions on what is right/good onto others. He also is a bit social fail due to his background and not being properly socialized. He still can be charming, though, as he strives to be a good person. Extra: Allelujah used to have another personality, Hallelujah, but they got a head divorcehttp://web.archive.org/web/20081013115713/http://bloody-hymn.livejournal.com/profile Elegante Allelujah is still new! Relationships Marie Parfacy/Soma Peries: His canon love interest and childhood friend. He has vowed to save her from the A-Laws because that's what manly men do in Gundam series, amirite? Hallelujah Haptism: Deceased for the most part, so Allelujah thinks. Hallelujah was Allelujah's other personality. Allelujah has a very complicated relationship with Hallelujah, but these days he accepts Hallelujah as himself. Sumeragi Lee Noriega: That cool woman who he drinks with, also his boss. He used to be afraid of her boobies. Lockon Stratos (Neil): That guy who made fun of him a few times, but he looked to Neil as someone that could help lead the meisters. He's sort of an older brother to the meisters, but Allelujah doesn't know how families work, so. Tieria Erde: He thought Tieria truly hated him, but I guess those years Allelujah was in prison made him less of a tight ass. Setsuna F. Seiei: Setsuna is probably the best fighter, but Allelujah met him as a child. He doesn't like children fighting. Feldt Grace: She is a bridge bunny, but he mostly sees her attached to Neil. Other Stuff, Links HMD POST App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Gundam Category:Dropped